


The Alphabet of Sentences with Saint Seiya

by Eatares8



Series: The Alphabet of Sentences with ... [4]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: All the characters are just quickly mentionned, Alphabet, Alphabet of sentences, Gen, Gold Saints - Freeform, Humor, funny list, i still don't know what to add at the tags ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: I try with an anime/manga.
Relationships: Gold Saints & Gold Saints
Series: The Alphabet of Sentences with ... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805521
Kudos: 8





	The Alphabet of Sentences with Saint Seiya

**Author's Note:**

> There's still mistakes, and i'm always sorry for that.  
> I have more and more difficulties to find things with the letters X and Z ...

_ **The Alphabet of Sentences with Saint Seiya** _

**A is for =** « _As the Gold Saint of Capricorn, Shura is the victim of all the goat jokes his co-workers are able to find._ »

**B is for =** « _But he isn’t alone though. All the Saints occasionally suffer ‘cause of bad jokes about their zodiac signs. Among the best ones : Aioros the Half-Pony, Shrimp & Nemo for Deathmask and Aphrodite … Someone even called Milo Queen Bee ! _»

**C is for =** « _Can Saori improve and become a better character ? Impossible. She’s beyond hope._ »

**D is for =** « _Dare is your choice Dokho ! You’ll have to find a way to lock Mu in the sheep barns of the Sanctuary._ »

**E is for =** « _Evening is the best moment of the day because it is then that the risk of dying when you cross the fourth temple is the lowest._ »

**F is for =** « _Fear is the feeling someone is supposed to feel when confronted with a depressive Hades. Depression being the most normal mood of this guy._ »

**G is for =** « _Guarding old rocks, training to guard better old rocks, and fighting in a war for said old rocks and pillars seems a bit boring and repetitive._ »

**H is for =** « _High Pope is a very tiring job when one must do paperwork most of the day and then, refrain the warlike ardors of twelve Gold Saints full of energy. How Shion survived so many years, and why Saga wanted THAT job (masochist?) are unresolved mysteries._ »

**I is for =** « _Inventing bawdy songs and teaching them to the masks of the fourth temple is like signing for a slow death._ »

**J is for =** « _Julian Solo had kept some of Poseidon’s bad habits after the possession has ended, like eating raw fish with bones … or talk to seaweed._ »

**K is for =** « _Kardia and Degel are without any doubt the previous incarnations of Milo and Camus. Both hot and cold. One sadistic and the other with silent tendancies. Both totally in love._ »

**L is for =** « _Look at Kiki. This kid seems innocent and is a wonderful apprentice most of the time. However, he have a dark side which was revealed the day he thinked that riding a rodeo on Aldebaran’s back was THE good things to do of his spare time._ »

**M is for =** « _Milo the Stinging stinger with a Needle attack and whose words are spikes when he wants._ »

**N is for =** « _Never invite any of the Bronze Saints in your kitchen, it will be a complete disaster if you did so. Hyoga would freeze all the food, Seiya would break some of the kitchen’s equipments, Shun would add sugar to everything, Ikki would roast all the plates, and Shiryu would have fled from there long ago ..._ »

**O is for =** « _Of all the ways he could have ruined his chances with Athena’s reincarnation,_ _Seiya had to vomit his feta salad on her dress when it was the goddess in control of the body._ »

**P is for =** « _Preparing the monthly barbecue is always Ikki’s job, often helped by Deathmask who turns the meat with his crabs claws._ »

**Q is for =** « _Qatar was where Shaka’s last mission ended. With a camel chewing his long blond hair, probably because they looked like straw._ »

**R is for =** « _Rainbows aren’t just in the sky. Take a look at all these hair colors !_ »

**S is for =** « _To sit on Poseidon’s throne was terribly tempting for Kanon but he couldn’t blew up his cover at the time._ »

**T is for =** « _Toilets were often destroyed during the various wars touching the Sanctuary. The inhabitants suffered greatly because of that._ »

**U is for =** « _Utmost level of stupidity : Seiya. No doubt because of all the walls he takes._ »

**V is for =** « _Vents, alarm clocks, and a whole lot of technologies are rare or extinct in the Sanctuary._ _These guys really die hard._ »

**W is for =** « _Whiskey is apparently the only drink acknowledged by Rhadamanthys._ »

**X is for =** « _Xena the Warrior … We don’t really know what to say except that the universe she lives in clearly isn’t real. We’re warriors of Athena after all ! Moreover, we don’t know if she had even existed in the first place._ »

**Y is for =** « _You can say that twelve golden cans are enough to defend the Sanctuary, no problem. But WHY Saori/Athena is always kidnapped and powerless ? She’s supposed to be a goddess oh ! And why doesn’t she participate a bit in battle ? Does she fears to break a nail, or does she have the syndrom of the princess in distress ?_ »

**Z is for =** « _Zorro is obviously one of Shura’s role models even if he refuses to admit it. Two spanish speakers, sword skilled, protecting the widow and the orphan ..._ »


End file.
